A system to detect mutations at the HGPRT locus in cultured, diploid human fibroblasts has been established in this laboratory. The carcinogen N-acetoxy-2-acetoaminofluorene has been studied and found to be mutagenic in human cells. Dose response in the induced mutation frequency was demonstrated. As judged by enzyme assays, most of the cells which grow in selective medium are true mutants.